Complete Oppsitites
by siri's girl
Summary: What happens when Ginny gets fed up with the Dream Team and catches the eye of the local bad boy. Includes fights with Ron, new friends, and a few laughs. COMPLETE!
1. Virgina Annabelle Weasley

Disclaimer: I own only the obvious

Chapter 1- Virginia Annabelle Weasley

Ginny Weasley entered the Hogwarts Express, slight smile lighting up her tan face. Home, she thought. Sure the burrow was her _real _home but Hogwarts had felt like home since she had first entered it five years before. At Hogwarts she could be a witch and have the ability to escape her insane brother (a/n Fred and George left). In a word, at Hogwarts she was; free.  Just the word sent shivers up her spine. After being stalked by her six brothers all summer she was more than happy to escape them.

 Sighing, she headed to the end of the train, trying very hard to avoid the 'Dream Team'. They never really accepted her. She was always 'Ron's little sister' or the 'girl from the chamber', for once she wanted to be Virginia Annabelle Weasley. Ginny's smile faded as she remembered the summer's events. Harry and Hermione had finally gotten together; leaving her alone. Ron had met a great girl named Kelin Thicket and they were dating. Percy was engaged to Penelope Clearwater and her father had been promoted. 

Allowing her mind to drift from her family to her new friend, Keanna Kelme, she didn't notice the door slide open.

"What are you doing in here, Weasley," Ginny's head shot up and she found herself looking into the steel gray eyes of non-other than Draco Malfoy. 

"Actually, I was thinking… What about you, Malfoy? What are you doing in here?" Ginny remarked, pulling her sketch pad from her bag. It had a dark blue cover and Virginia written in silver letter on the front. Smiling slightly she almost laughed. Charlie, Bill, Percy, George, Fred, and Ron had saved up their money to get this for her on her 16th birthday.

"What do you have there, Weasel?" Malfoy smirked and grabbed it from her. The color instantly drained from Ginny's face as he opened the cover. Her first reaction was, well with six older brothers what would you do? She tackled him. Grabbing the book, she returned to her seat. She began to pack up as Draco watched her with amazement. He had to admit, she was beautiful, even for a Weasley. She no longer looked like the youngest weasel. Her once stringy red hair fell to her mid back in auburn waves and her dull brown eyes had turned sparkling amber.  Her pale skin was tan and small freckles dotted her button nose. Full pink lips, shiny with lip gloss, set off her stubborn chin. She had grown more womanly and wore hand-me-down cargo pants and a black top with a faded red dragon on it. She had cut off the sleeves and made it a v-neck.

How dare she though, tackle him, a Malfoy? "You tackled me," 

"Listen, Malfoy, I grew up with six older brothers, if you think I can't fight, your sadly mistaken. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go find the Dream Te…. Ron and them," She had almost slipped allowing her real feelings about her idiot brother come out.

"Why weren't you with them in the first place?" Draco smirked, wanting to strike a nerve. 

"Me, Ron's kid sister, hang out with Famous Potter, Goody Two Shoes Granger, and my idiot brother. They don't even know I exist except to keep me away from any life, boys, or happiness of course. Life ain't peachy for us all, Ferret boy," and with that she left the compartment and a very confused seventeen year old boy.

"Gin, I've been looking every where for you," Ginny smiled at her friend, Keanna Kelme. Keanna was an American transfer student with waist length curly brown hair and large hazel eyes. She was short for a sixteen year old at only 5'3'' and her American accent still hung thick in her sweet voice.

        "Hey," The two hugged and headed for Keanna's compartment. Over the summer the duo had grown close; like sisters.

        "Ginny Weasley," an amazed voice said.

        "Seamus! How are you," Ginny ran to hug her other best friend. Seamus Finnigan had grown to about 6'3''. His sandy brown hair fell into laughing blue eyes as he looked around the compartment. 

        "Great, how was the 'dream team' this summer? And who is this," He asked, grinning at Keanna who stood at the door, biting her bottom lip.

        "Terrible. Seamus this is Keanna Kelme. She's from the states," Ginny said plopping onto one of the seats.

        "It's nice to meet you, fair maiden" Seamus said, bowing.

        "You also, good sir," Keanna curtsied (even though she wore jeans) and grinned.   "Okay, well, I ran around all summer avoiding my syco brothers." She sighed and the other two sat next to her.

        "Another one?" Seamus asked, well aware of how Ginny was forbidden to date.

        "Three," Ginny and Keanna said at the same time, smiling.

        "You owled me seven times complaining. I wanna meet these brothers, anyone who can make our little Ginny mad is a friend of mine," Keanna's eyes twinkled. 

        "So, Keanna, what house are you in?" Seamus asked, coyly.

        "Gryffindor," Keanna and Ginny chorused.

        "I think we spend too much time together," Ginny laughed.

        "Did Gin tell you?"

        "I was moved up to a seventh year. Hasn't happened in twenty years,"

        "Yes, you're with us now," Seamus said as the train stopped. 

        As the three entered the Great Hall they gasped. Harry had Hermione on his lap and the two were snogging like there was no tomorrow. Ginny frowned and they sat down at the other end of the table.

        "Hey, Potter, take your whore and get a room," Ginny said as she brushed past him. He stared at her in amazement as she took a seat next to a pretty American girl. 

        "What's wrong, baby?" Hermione cooed.

        "Nothing, sweet," And he kissed her.

        Keanna smiled as Ginny sat next to her. "You okay? He's a jerk, you know that,"

        "Yeah, but he has to do it right in front of me," She felt someone behind her and turned quickly. Draco Malfoy smirked slightly as he approached her.

        "Nice little Ginny, making fun of Potter. What is this world coming to...?"

        "Malfoy, go fist yourself," Keanna snapped standing up next to Ginny.

        "And you are?"

        "Wouldn't you like to know," Keanna's eyes sparkled.

        "You two okay?" Seamus said coming up behind them.

        "Yeah, we were just leaving. Come on," Ginny said as the three left the Hall.

        "Who does he think he is," Keanna fumed as the trio sat in the library.

        "Calm down, he's Malfoy." Ginny said, smiling at her friend.

        "He just annoys the heck out of me. How could anyone be such a jerk? So you hate the dream team, big $#%&@^ deal." 

        Seamus laughed at her sudden outburst and put his arms around the two's shoulders.

        "So, let's head up to the common room and play some chess,"

        "Your but is mine, Finnigan," Keanna grinned as they headed to the common room.

        Seamus grinned at the comment allowing Ginny to realize her friend was developing a crush on the transfer student. The thought made her grin, Seamus was a great looking guy and one of the sweetest; it still boggled her mind that he had never had a girlfriend.

        "Knight to E7," Seamus said taking Keanna's queen. The three sat in the empty common room. Everyone was still at the feast allowing them access to the best seats by the roaring fire.

        "No fair, that was my queen!" Keanna pouted sticking out her bottom lip and crossing her arms across her chest. 

        Ginny smiled as she sketched her best friends. Seamus sat smiling guiltily as he captured her king and Keanna was pouting as her king was smashed to pieces. 

        "Looks like your buts mine," Seamus said as they cleaned up.

        "Yea right" Ginny snorted finishing up the drawing. Seamus glared at her.

        "Come on, let's get up to bed, Kean," Ginny replied as she packed up.

        "Night, Seamus," Keanna called as Ginny pulled her up the stairs.

        "Good Night," he yelled back.

        The two girls changed and headed to their beds. The two had chosen the farthest beds from the door, knowing perfectly well, Hermione always slept in the front of the room. 

         Ginny slipped into the bed, loving the way the satin sheets felt against her bare legs. She drew the curtains and drifted off into a dreamless sleep. 

        "Wake up, Wake up, Wake up," Keanna was jumping on Ginny's bed trying and failing to awake her friend. Ginny turned over and pulled the covers over her head. "Hermione's heads on fire,"

        Ginny sat strait up, a smile on her face. "I'm kidding, you sicko." Ginny's smile faded a little as she pulled herself away from the warmth of her bed. Shivering slightly she walked toward the bathroom and let the warm water calm her.

        "Hurry up, I'm hungry!" Keanna called from the bedroom. Ginny smiled and threw on black jeans and a faded blue top. Throwing her robes over the outfit she exited the bathroom. "Do something with your hair," Keanna pointed her wand at Ginny's head and her hair automatically fell to her mid-back dry and brushed.

        "Thank you,"

        "Good Morning, Ladies," Seamus said as they approached the table.

        "Morning," Keanna said taking a bagel from him.

        "We have potions first, with the…" Seamus braced himself. "Slytherians,"

        Ginny groaned as she placed some eggs onto her plate. The dream team strutted in laughing at Harry's joke.

        "How come their so happy?" Seamus asked.    

"Hmm… another mystery at Hogwarts, I guess "Keanna said as she slung her back-pack over her shoulder. "Move em up. Move em out," from the looks on the Brits faces she added, "Let's go," 

        Ginny locked arms with her two best friends and they strutted out of the Great Hall, pushing past the dream team. 

          "What's up with Ginny?" Hermione asked as she watched her best friends little sister push past them with a new girl and Seamus Finnigan.

        "Who knows, probably lost her doll or something. That Finnigan guy better keep his hands to himself. She's too young for boys," Ron said pushing his red hair from his green blue eyes.

        "Ron, she's sixteen. I highly doubt she's upset about a doll and I started dating when I was fourteen," Kelin Thicket said placing herself next to him. He frowned at his girlfriend. She was tall and slender with brownish red hair and blue purple eyes. Ron hated to admit the fact that she was right, it was more that he refused to.  Ginny was the baby and was always treated like it.

        "Ron's right, though. Ginny's too young for boys," Harry said pulling Hermione on his lap.

        "Really? Because I thought you two started dating when Hermione was fourteen. Oh, and the fact that she got over her crush on you has nothing to do with you agreeing with Ron. Hmm… I must have been mistaken." Kelin got up and walked out of the Great Hall, annoyed. 

        "I will now pair you up," Severous Snape said as the class filed in. He listed off the pairs. Kelin and Ron were together, as were Hermione and Harry. Keanna and Seamus were together much to Seamus' delight, and to Ginny's disgust she was paired with Draco Malfoy.

        "Hey Weasel," He sneered as she approached him.  Mentally he slapped himself when he caught himself looking down her shirt.

        "Stuff it, Ferret. I wanna get this over with. Personally, I don't want to spend my time like this. Detention would be a better use of it," Ginny unpacked the supplies needed for the potion they were doing. It was a strong truth potion. 

        "Do you know what your doing?" Draco asked, surprised as she cut the mandrake root with precision and accuracy.

        "I can't tell you how many times I've made this potion. You need to be prepared living with my lot of brothers," She found herself laughing at the thought.

        "Really, I'm an only child. It's not as fun as it sounds," Draco surprised himself at how nice he was being.

        "I'm the only girl so they ride my @$$ about guys and stuff. They need a taste of their own medicine some times. I gave it to Fred and had him confess all about him and Angelina Johnson. I have never seen my Dad so purple."  Ginny's hand instantly flew to her mouth as she realized who she was talking to. "Please pass the unicorn hair," She croaked out.

        The bell rang and Ginny flew out of the room. 

        "Virginia Annabelle Weasley, cease all movement. NOW!" Keanna yelled, as she ran behind her redheaded friend who had just plowed down a first year. "Sorry, I'll hit her for ya," Keanna yelled as she passed by the first year. 

        "Ginny, I don't like running after you," Seamus yelled from behind Keanna. Ginny stopped out by the lake where she sat down. 

        "What the H*ll is your problem," Keanna asked as she collapsed next to her friend. 

        "Nothing, I'm just homesick," Ginny replied not meeting the girl's piercing hazel eyes.

        "Hmm… I highly doubt that but let's go find Seamus; we left him in the hall,"

        Ginny smiled weakly and they two entered the entrance hall (a/n entering the entrance hall, hmm).  Seamus was there with the Dream Team.

        "You better keep your hands off my little sister!" Ron was yelling his face and ears purple. Kelin rolled her eyes and held her boyfriend back.

        "Ginny? Why would I touch her? She's like a sister to me, not a _little _sister either," Seamus bellowed back.

        "And a better brother than that wanker! I'm not seven anymore, and Seamus has no interest in me. He likes Ke…" Seamus' hand covered Ginny's mouth.

        "No need to spill my secrets, Gin." He whispered, glancing at Keanna who hadn't heard due to the fact that she was too busy biting her bottom lip. Ginny could hear him sigh and she couldn't help but smile.

        "Get your hands off of her!" Harry yelled, pushing Seamus into the wall. Keanna gasped as a crack was heard and rushed over while Ginny freaked.

        "Potter, get your hands off of him! I can't believe you! Go lay Granger, it'll be a better use off all of our time" Ginny yelled at the blushing couple.

        "Ginny Weasley!" Hermione chirped her cheeks red.

        "Her full names Virginia Annabelle Weasley, Dingbat," Seamus said sitting up.

        "Aww… did I hurt your feelings? We all know it's true, %*^#$!"  Ginny smirked.

        "Ginny, what's gotten into you?" Ron croaked.

        "Gotten into me? Hmm… Ronald William Weasley, Harry Potter's best friend, the boy who sacrificed himself to save is friends in first year, the boy who has been Potter's sidekick since the train ride saving the world from Voldemort every year, the famous Weasley." She opened her back pack and threw a stack of papers at Ron. They were all newspaper and magazine clips " It amazes me, brother dearest, you had Bill who was head boy, Charlie was a Quidditch champ, Percy was the genius, Fred and George the funny ones, you the famous one, where's there room for the smallest Weasley, little Ginny. I'm tired off it, fed up. There's a thin line between love and hate, and I just crossed it. Don't talk to me again, your no more than another face from this moment on," She nodded to her friends and the three walked into the Great Hall. 

        Draco Malfoy smirked from his hiding place. He had grown taller and brooder since last year and he now allowed his blonde hair to fall into his steel gray eyes.  Little Ginny had finally blown, Potter, Weasley, and Granger stood there looks of shock on their faces. This Ginny, she was different and he liked that. He smirked again and strutted into the Great Hall.    

        "Seamus are you okay?" Ginny asked as they sat down.

        "Yeah, I'm fine," She suddenly noticed why he was smiling. Keanna was biting her bottom lip, watching him worriedly. 

        "Are you sure?" Keanna asked noticing her bottom lip starting to bleed, "It looked like it hurt," she continued sucking on the bleeding lip.

        "I'm fine, calm down, you worry too much," he grinned at her and she smiled back weakly.

        "Can we go somewhere, anywhere?" Ginny asked realizing that many people had watched her little fight with the Dream Team.

        "Yeah," Keanna said standing up and helping Seamus up.

        "How about we go up to the common room. You two can play chess, I'm gonna head over to the prefects bath," Ginny winked at Seamus who grinned back. With a quick detour to her dorm she headed to the large bathroom.

        The bath was the size of an Olympic sized pool. Smiling she stripped off her clothes and dove into the warm water. She turned one of the knobs and lilac smelling bubbles filled the water.

        Ginny sighed as she started doing laps. She allowed the water to calm her nerves. Placing her self on the far end of the pool she allowed her mind to drift to her next sketch subject.

        Draco Malfoy entered the prefect's bathroom to see a flash of red hair moving threw the water. The youngest Weasley was doing laps. She was quite good at swimming and he was surprised. She settled at the end of the bath allowing her eyes to close.

        Grinning, Draco saw that all of her clothes were draped over the chair. He stripped down to his boxers and dove into the pool splashing her. 

        "Holy Crap!" She screamed as the water hit her. Looking up she saw the smiling face of Draco Malfoy. A look of shock passed over her face and she looked down sighing slightly, the bubbles covered her. "What do you want?" 

        "It's a free country and there's enough room for two in here," he smirked and leaned onto the side.

        "I have to go," she then realized that her towel was out of reach. "Cover your eyes,"

        "Why? There's nothing you have that I haven't seen,"

        "Believe me; you'll never see it from me. Please," He nodded and closed his eyes. Ginny bolted and threw her towel around her wet body. Draco smirked at how fit she was.

        "Okay," She grabbed her clothes and disappeared into the stall. Ten minutes later she came out wearing sweatpants and a tank top that hugged her torso like a child a teddy bear. She grimaced as he whistled and she threw a black robe over the outfit. Putting on her slippers she gathered her clothes.   

        "Leaving already?" 

        "Yeah I have to go meet my friends," She turned and found herself in Draco Malfoy's arms. Water dripped from his abs and his touch was gentle. His strong arms were wrapped around her small waist and he could smell the lilac of her shampoo and the strawberry flavored lip gloss she wore. 

        Ginny could feel her breathe quicken as he took her chin into his hand. Their faces inches apart they could feel each others breathe. The door creaked open and a yell was heard.

        "Get your bloody hands off of her, ferret!" Harry yelled as he walked in. Ginny was being held in Malfoy's arms and he was ready to kiss her.

        "Harry, it's not what it looks like. Why the H*ll am I explaining myself to you," and Ginny nodded to Draco who released her. "Thank you, now I have to go meet my friends. Oh, and Malfoy, you might want to put some clothes on," She grinned as he blushed looking down at his wet boxers.

        "Ginny! Why did you kiss Malfoy?" Harry asked running after her.

        "Almost, Potter, I almost kissed him. But you, being all high and mighty, ruined it. Your never satisfied huh, Potter. When I liked you, it was like I didn't exist.  Now though, it's as if you want me. Make up your mind," Ginny traced her finger along his jaw in a flirtatious way and left the hall. 

        "Hey guys, what'd I miss?" Ginny asked plopping down next to Keanna.

        "Kean's just been fussing over me," Seamus grinned, as he moved his chess piece.

        "I have not, I just worry. What took you so long?" 

        "I ran into, Malfoy. No big."  Ginny's eyes flashed as she thought about their 'almost' kiss. It felt so right. No Ginny, stop it! He's a Malfoy. It's like playing with fire!

        "Bummer, anyway, look at this. There's a masquerade ball coming up this Friday. Dumbledore's given us tomorrow off to go to Hogsmede." Keanna said handing the redhead a flier.

        "Very cool!" Ginny said looking over the piece of paper. 

        The next day Ginny was up at eight in the morning. She jumped into the shower and put on a pair of black cargo pants and a tight black spaghetti strapped top that had red flames at the bottom.  She brushed her auburn hair and let it fall down her shoulders in waves. Being the only girl in a house full of seven men (Her mother didn't count) she wore little makeup. 

        "Morning," Keanna sat on her bed. She wore jeans and a white tank top that was low cut and showed her well toned stomach. Her curly brown hair was half pulled up the rest framed her face in an angelic like fashion. 

        "Let's meet Seamus," The two entered the common room to find the dream team standing there.

        "Ginny, Percy's wedding is in two weeks, over the break. Mum said to bring your friends," Ron said, looking Keanna over. 

        "Ron, that's rude!" Kelin whispered.

        "Do you see what she's wearing? This American girl is a bad influence!" Harry said as the girls walked away.

        "The names' Keanna. And next time your going to talk about someone, at least wait till they're out of hearing," Keanna yelled back, she flipped around and pointed her wand at Harry. Suddenly, his hair turned purple. 

        "Harry, your hair! It's purple!" Hermione screamed, she tried to turn it back but a lock was on it.

        "My brother is such an idiot," Ginny said as they walked into Seamus.

        "Hey," He said looking at floor.

        "What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

        "Umm… I… umm…asked Gwentotheball," he started off slow and ended with a rush. Ginny knowing Seamus for a long time knew he was trying to make Keanna jealous.

        "Gwen? That pretty Ravenclaw. That's great, Seam! She's so sweet," she hugged him and fell in between her two friends. 

        "Yeah, I guess…" Seamus said looking at the ground.

        "Come on," 

        The next day:

        Ginny stared at herself in the floor length mirror. She wore a black dress that was cut at her thigh, showing her long legs. She let her hair fall down but she curled it. Her mask was small and black just covered her eyes. Silver sparkles were on her legs and arms and she had on small black shoes. Too top off her custom she wore a silver necklace that had a crescent moon, with a diamond in the middle, on it. Keanna and Seamus had chipped in and bought it as an early Christmas present for her.  

        Keanna stepped out of the bathroom. She wore a red halter top dress that was cut an inch above her knee. Her hair was in a half pony-tail and tied with a red ribbon. Stray hair surrounded her face in an angelic like fashion and she wore a small red mask. Small black boots were on her feet and her bare legs and arms twinkled with gold glitter. 

        "You look great!" Keanna said as they walked out of their room and down to the great hall. Seamus stood by the door a pretty blonde on his arm.

        "Seamus, you look great!"  Keanna said as they came up behind him.

        "Keanna," he croaked out, his eyes were wide and Ginny was positive his jaw was about to hit the floor. He did look amazing in a medieval prince costume.

        "Hey Seamus, Gwen I love your custom. Well, we're gonna go and leave you too alone. Have fun!" Keanna grinned and grabbed Ginny's arm towing her away from a smiling Gwen and a stunned Seamus.

        "Ginny?" Harry asked as he watched the red head and her friend walk towards the door.

        "Yes?" She spun around her hair flying behind her.

            "Wow," Ginny raised her eyebrows and entered the booming hall with Keanna.

A/N So how'd ya like it? I hope you'll review!!!!


	2. The Dance

          A/N I hope you like this chapter and please review (it makes me happy) now read.

Disclaimer: I only own the obvious. 

Chapter 2- The Dance 

The dance started out with a bang. The hall looked amazing and the music was the best in the wizarding world. Ginny and Keanna walked onto the dance floor and started to swing their hips to the music. Seamus followed, his eyes never leaving Keanna's moving body. Ginny was having the best time, unaware that two people's eyes followed her every movement.

          Draco entered the Great Hall a smirk upon his face. He wore black robes and a black mask, though it didn't disguise who the sexy blonde really was. His eyes scanned the hall, focusing on a red head in a costume that made her look like a goddess. Draco never doubted who she was; the red hair gave her away as Ginny Weasley.  She was dancing next to a brunette who Draco recognized as the American transfer student. Ginny was moving like he had only seen girls at the bar he went to move.  'Wow, Weasley's looking hot'

          Harry walked into the hall, Hermione on his arm. His eyes flashed as he saw Ginny, again. She looked gorgeous. He was a little taken aback by the way she danced, but that only made her better in his eyes. Hermione leaned into him and led him onto the dance floor. She looked pretty, blue dress, her hair pulled back with clips and glitter. 

          Just as a slow song was about to come on the lights switched on. Everyone looked around trying to figure out what happened. Dumbledore stood up and spoke clearly.

          "Prefects I need you all to take the students to their dorms. The dance is canceled." He looked worried and disturbed. Whispers flew though out the hall. "NOW!" it was the first time anyone had ever heard Dumbledore yell and they wanted it to be the last. All the students bolted to there common rooms.

          "I wonder what that was about?" Seamus asked later that night. They had all changed out of their costumes and were sitting in the common room. 

          "I don't know…." Keanna said. She was in the corner of the couch her legs across Seamus and Ginny.

          "Me either." Ginny replied as she leaned back. 

          Seamus rested his hands on Keanna's legs and closed his eyes.

          The three fell asleep in that position waking up to a yell.

          "What did I tell you, they're a bad influence on her!" Ginny awoke to Ron's yell. She looked at the position they were in and smiled.  Keanna was curled up and leaning against Seamus who had his arm around her. Ginny had her head on his shoulder.

          Keanna stirred, awakening Seamus. "What happened?" she asked getting up. 

          "We must have fallen asleep talking" Seamus answered though he had to admit he loved the way she felt next to him. 

          "We did," Ginny replied, standing up and stretching. "Thanks for the wake up call, I wouldn't wanna waste away my weekend sleeping,"

          Ron, Harry, and Hermione watched as the three headed upstairs, Keanna and Ginny's arms locked.

          "Did you see their faces?" Keanna asked as she collapsed onto her bed.

          "It was priceless. Let's head down to breakfast," the two quickly got dressed and met up with Seamus in the hall.

          "Dumbledore's about to make an announcement," He said as they sat down. 

          "Attention all students, I have a few things to say. It has come to my attention that a third year girl, Jenna Royse was killed last night in the Ravenclaw common room. The school was closed, meaning…."

          "That someone from Hogwarts did it," Ginny said to Seamus and Keanna.

A/n Well? Whatca think? I hope you liked it, although it was a ton shorter than the other one. I had writers block but I figured might as well be a murder at Hogwarts. 


	3. Murder at Hogwarts and Romance blossming

A/n Hey all, another chapter up (yay!). I'm sorry about the last chapter; I read it over a little while ago and realized it sucked (lol). Anyway this chapter is a lot better (I hope). If you have any suggestions just add them into the reviews; I had a hard time coming up with ideas: hence the murder at Hogwarts. I'm going to add a 'What happened last time' because I realize how the website doesn't let you read all the chapters sometimes, So enjoy and if you review I promise I will on all the stories I read,

*~Last Time~*

 "Attention all students, I have a few things to say. It has come to my attention that a third year girl, Jenna Royse was killed last night in the Ravenclaw common room. The school was closed, meaning…."

            "That someone from Hogwarts did it," Ginny said to Seamus and Keanna.

"You are very correct Miss Weasley," Dumbledore stated as Ginny blushed realizing that the statement which she meant to only be heard by her two friends was indeed heard by the entire school. "Either someone somehow got into the school last night or one of our very own students killed the girl. I highly suggest reporting any violent behavior and telling a teacher if you have any suspicions about who the murderer could be." 

 Finishing, he noticed three house tables looking at one. He sighed at how the school jumped to the conclusion that someone in Slytherian killed the young girl. Chatter slowly began to fill the hall, all eyes still on the Slytherian table. His blue eyes scanned the hall, falling upon three people. Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, and Keanna Kelme were acting very different from the rest of the school. The three were talking quietly, looking at every table. The older man noticed Keanna pulling out a piece of parchment and a quill. It took all of Albus to keep from smiling, every year Harry Potter and co saved the school; but this year he had a strong feeling it was going to be these three.

"What was the girl's name again?" Seamus asked as he took the parchment and quill from Keanna.

"Jenna Royse," Keanna replied quietly, her hazel eyes brimming with tears. "I knew her," 

"You did?" Ginny asked.

"On the train, before I met up with you, I talked to her. She was sweet, and told me she saw you with the dream team," Keanna brushed away the tears and smiled weakly.

"We'll find out who did this," Seamus said hugging her.

"You don't need to find out, we already know; it was Malfoy," Harry said matter-of-factly.

"Do you always jump to conclusions? What if it wasn't him?" Ginny snapped.

"But…."

"Come on, let's get out of here." The three headed out of the hall; unaware that three people watched them go.

Draco smiled slightly as he heard Ginny stand up for him, she was the first. He was used to being blamed for these things; and he was pretty sure she would blame him too but she didn't. He slowly got up and strolled out of the hall taking notice that Potter and Dumbledore had watched the trio head out also.

(A/n okay I'm just going to cut in for a second and say; did anyone every picture Draco looking like Spike from Buffy. I just noticed that a few days ago. Sorry I'm in love with Spike. Hehehe okay go back to reading)

  "I know where we can go," Ginny said as they headed up the stairs. Instead of going to the common room they took a sharp turn and headed in the opposite direction. They approached a picture of Water Sprites on the fifth floor. Ginny smiled and whispered, "Crystal"

The portrait swung open to reveal a beautiful room. There was a fire place with three chairs styled like clouds in front of the blazing fire. The room was decorated in light blues and the ceiling painted as heaven was thought to look like.  Keanna gasped as they stepped into the room.

"Welcome to heaven at Hogwarts," Ginny said smiling slightly at her friends reaction.

"How did you find this?" Seamus asked not taking his eyes off Keanna who had jumped into one of the cloud-chairs. She giggled as she sunk into it.

"George and Fred did a few years back. They showed it to me as a way to get away from everyone. We're the only ones who know about it," 

Ginny walked over to a cabinet Keanna and Seamus hadn't noticed before. She pulled out three cokes and sat down next in one of the chairs giving them each a drink. 

"What do we know about the girl?"

"Her name, age, house, year; that's it." Seamus said. 

"Okay, why don't you two go question her housemates and I'll go question the main suspect."

Ginny said standing up.

            "Who?"

            "Draco Malfoy," She replied leaving the room and heading down to the Quidditch Pitch to talk to Draco. 

            Ginny found him doing laps on his broom. The red head had to admit he looked hot; his now loose blonde hair flying into his face. (A/n::sigh::) She mentally slapped herself; she was here to question him, not fall for him.

            "Malfoy!" she yelled, waving her arms to get his attention. He noticed her and landed swiftly. 

            "Yes?" 

            "I need to talk to you," Ginny said sitting in the bleachers.

            "No I didn't kill the girl," he said sitting next to her, "I didn't even know her,"

            "How..." Ginny started.

            "Did I know you were going to talk about that? I know everyone thinks I did it." He looked slightly upset.

            "Not everyone," Ginny said a little taken aback at how Draco Malfoy, the son of a death eater, took what people thought of him so seriously. 

            "Thanks," He replied, smiling. Ginny was surprised further; this was the first time she had ever seen him smile.

            "Draco, do you know who did it?" she asked watching the sunset.

            "No, but I can ask around" He found himself staring at her "if you want me too that is," he quickly added

            "You would do that?" she asked turning to him, her eyes shinning with happiness.

            "Yes," Draco said his voice cracking a little bit as he stared at the beautiful girl before him. He had known she was pretty, but when she smiled like she did; all the evil in the world seemed to melt away. It was only them. He slowed leaned in, tilting his head slightly. Ginny's eyes widened as his lips met hers. They closed as he deepened the kiss. Her arms snaked themselves around his neck as his tongue asked entrance to her mouth. Slightly parting her lips, their tongues danced as the sun set in the background. They broke apart both gasping for breath.

            "See you tomorrow, Draco" Ginny said, her eyes sparkling as she walked away. She prayed he didn't notice her heart pounding and her smile of pure happiness. 

            Keanna and Seamus entered the library, looking for some Ravenclaws. They slowly approached a girl who looked to be in her third year.

            "Hi, I'm Keanna and this is Seamus. We were wondering if we could talk to you about Jenna…" Keanna asked.

            The girl sighed and took a deep breath. "She was in my dorm, a very sweet girl. She was liked by everyone, except Abby Henderson (A/n ::CoughAbbyJenkinsCough:: sorry had a little tickle there ::grins:: ) . She hated her, something about some guy or something. All I know is that one time the two were fighting, real bad, and Abby threatened to kill Jenna," The girl said, returning to her book.

            "Thank you," Seamus said, grabbing Keanna's hand and leading her out of the library. "Are you okay?" he noticed the Keanna was shaking.

            "Over a guy…" she said in disbelief. 

            "I know, it's terrible," 

            "Seamus, a girl was killed right under our noses, in a common room. What if it happens again? What if it's in our house next? What if it's me or Ginny or you?" She sunk to the floor leaning against the wall.

            Seamus sat down next to her and lifted her chin up so she was looking him in the eye. "Keanna, nothing will happen to me or Ginny. And I'd sooner die than let anything happen to you," Keanna leaned in and lightly brushed her lips against his.

            "Thank you" and the two headed up to the tower, each deep in thought.

A/n Okay so it was longer and hopefully better than the last one ::grins:: I just want to tell my friend Becky that I had to throw a little Keanna/Seamus in there. I also want to tell Kendall (the girl I often refer to in my poems) to print out her story. I want to thank all my reviewers (17 reviews!!!). Next chapter up soon.

Rhi 


	4. Back to the Burrow

A/n Hey all- I'm back! Okay Now I know that in my reviews a few people ::coughBeckycough:: said that what happened between Keanna and Seamus was, and I quote here people "nothing". I just want to point out that Seamus and Gwen are going out. Oh and I hope you enjoy this chapter J

Ginny sat at the Gryffindor table, reading the Daily Prophet. The front page had a large picture of Jenna on it. It was a wizard picture so it not only moved but showed the dead girl laughing and having a good time. 

          "Hey Gin," Ginny quickly hid the paper knowing it would upset Keanna greatly.

          "Morning," The red head said trying to be cheerful.

          "Vacation starts tomorrow. We're still going to your place right?" 

          "Yes, sadly" Ginny said as Seamus approached the table.

          "Whatca talking about," he asked sitting next to Ginny. He knew that Keanna only meant the kiss as a friend but he couldn't help the flip flops his stomach did when he thought about it. 

          "The wedding," Ginny said taking a bite of her waffle. 

          "Oh yeah, that's Sunday right?" 

          "Yea and its muggle style since Penelope is muggle born," 

          "What time does the train leave in the morning?" Keanna asked her eyes glued on her breakfast.

          "8:00 in the morning," Keanna, who was not a morning person, groaned. 

          "That's not early," Ginny said smiling at her best friend.  

          "Not for you," Keanna said grinning. The three headed outside to spend their last day at Hogwarts for two weeks laying on the ground talking.

          "Ginny have you seen my chopstick hair ma bobers?" Keanna asked as she scurried around the dorm. 

          "On the sink," Ginny said brushing her hair "I don't know why you're so set on making a good impression on my family," 

          "I just want to," she effortlessly using the chop sticks. Ginny smiled, Keanna certainly would make a good impression. She looked great in a yellow tank top and blue jeans. Though she had just put her hair up some had broken free framing her face. 

          Ginny herself looked amazing. Her hair tumbled down her back and her eyes sparkled more than usual. She wore a blue tank to with the British flag on the front and jeans. 

          The girls met Seamus on the platform with the dream team. 

          "Ready?" Seamus asked.

          "Yup," the two girls gestured to their bags. Seamus nodded and the three brushed past Harry, Hermione, and Ron and boarded the train.  The ride was quick and eventless though Ginny felt the visit was going to be much more eventful. 

          The six entered the muggle world; different thoughts going threw each head. 

          "Mum!" Ginny cried hugging her mother. "Dad!" she hugged him tightly to get a weak reply on his part. "This is Seamus and Keanna," Seamus shook both their hands while Keanna waved shyly.

          "It's very nice to meet you both," Molly said before squealing in delight "Ron, Harry, Hermione! It's so good to see you three," Ginny looked at the ground tears filling her eyes as her parents greeted the dream team. She felt and arm sling over her shoulder and she looked up to see Keanna and Seamus.

          "Come on, Gin, cheer up!" Seamus said linking arms with her. 

          "Yea think, two weeks without Snape," Keanna said linking arms with her on the other side.

          Harry watched he entire scene. He felt his stomach drop; the Weasleys had greeted him, just a friend, warmer than they had their own daughter. He watched as Seamus slung an arm around Ginny, said something, and then linked arms with her. Keanna then said something else that made the three laugh and linked arms with her as well. 

          Ginny stepped out of the car and couldn't help but smile. As much as she wanted to deny it, she couldn't. It was good to be home. They had lived in an actually house since her father got his promotion. It was quite large and white with black shutters. The best part though was that there was no ghoul or explosions from Fred and George (who had moved out). Off to the side of the house were two rows of flowers leading up to an archway with roses intertwined around it. About twenty chairs were set up on each side. 

          Ginny grabbed Keanna's hand, who grabbed Seamus'. She led them into the house where she dropped her bag. As soon as her bag hit the floor, Ginny felt herself being lifted into the air and spun around. She squealed knowing perfectly well who it was. She turned around and saw the smiling face of her favorite brother.

          "Charlie," she yelled hugging him tightly (and receiving an actual hug back).  "Oh my god, I missed you!"

          "I missed you too munchkin!" she flinched at the nickname but hugged him again. "Char, this is Seamus and Keanna,"

          He shook Seamus' hand and took Keanna's brushing his lips against it making her blush and Ginny smack him in the arm for hitting on her best friend.

          "Where's everyone else?" Ginny asked looking into the empty living room.

          "They're not coming until Sunday,"

          "Okay, hey guys I'm gonna grab us some sodas. My room is the first one on the right. I'll meet you up there in a second." The two nodded and headed upstairs. 

          "Hey Gin, is Keanna single?" Ginny laughed and went to get the sodas.

          She approached her room quietly, hearing Keanna and Seamus talk.

          "It wasn't right; I mean they greeted Ginny like trash and then the dream team like they were gods or something!" Keanna said sitting on Ginny's bed.

          "I know, Ginny deserves better," Seamus added. Ginny quietly eased herself back down the steps and then came up them louder than before.

          "I've got sodas," After an hour of unpacking the three were called down for dinner.

          (A/n okay here's the seating arrangement (don't worry its important) Ginny is in between Keanna and Seamus. Charlie is next to Keanna and Molly is next to Seamus. Arthur is at the head of the table and the dream team is on the opposite side with two empty seats. (So to sum it up for the slow people (j/k) Arthur is at the head. Then on one side it's Molly, Seamus, Ginny, Keanna, and Charlie. On the other side it's Ron, Hermione, Harry, two empty seats.) 

          "So how's school?" Arthur asked facing Ron.

          "Some girl died, same old same old," Ron said filling his plate. Ginny felt Keanna stiffen and shot her a half smile.

          "Oh, so Keanna how did you meet Ginny?" Charlie asked trying to make his interest in the 17 year old discrete. (A/n I'm making Charlie only 20 meaning he's only four years older than her)

          "It's a boring story that I'm sure none of you want to hear." Keanna said blushing slightly as she noticed him watching her intently.

          "No, I would really like to know," He replied.

          "We bumped into each other and started talking, Char. It's not that interesting" Ginny said trying to hide her smile. 

          "So Harry," The Weasleys (meaning Mr. and Mrs.) began talking to the dream team and ignoring the others.

          Ginny got up unnoticed and motioned to Keanna and Seamus to follow her. Once they were in her room, she burst out laughing.

          "My brother…is…smitten…with you!" she said in between laughs.

          Keanna blushed and smacked her friend playfully. "Go away," she joked.

          The three stayed up talking and finally Seamus went up to the room he was staying in with Charlie and they all went to sleep. 

A/n okay I need a little help. In your review tell me Seamus or Charlie and I promise Draco and Ginny next couple of chapters. Review!!

*~Rhi~*


	5. Swimming

A/n Okay now so far I have one for Seamus and one for Charlie. I really need to know people. Anyway sorry for this chapters shortness, I have to go watch my little sister play her flute at school. Anyway thanks for all my reviews and if you have any questions just add them in the review.

After breakfast, in which Mr. Weasley pestered Harry and Hermione about muggle things, Charlie made Keanna blush numerous times causing Seamus to glare, Ginny tried to keep from laughing, and Ron wrote a letter to Kelin. Ginny, Seamus, and Keanna were outside laying on the grass by the small lake off to the left of the Weasley home. 

            "It's hot," Keanna said, fanning herself. Though it was winter, they were experiencing a strange heat wave. 

            "Let's go swimming!" Ginny exclaimed before running into the house, followed by Keanna and Seamus.

            Ginny wore a green bikini that went well with her red hair, Keanna had on a blue tankini on and Seamus wore a boxer style swim suit with a wacky print.

            "Race you to the lake," Keanna called as she began running outside. She felt herself collide with a hard chest. "Oh God, I'm so sorry," she looked up to meet the green eyes of Charlie.

            "It's okay, and may I ask; where are you going?" he asked looking at her swim suit. She blushed as Ginny and Seamus came up behind her.

            "Swimming," Keanna said smiling. "Excuse me, I've got a race to win," she added noticing the Seamus and Ginny had come to a stop. She then took off and jumped into the water surfacing with a grin on her face. "I win!"

            "No fair! You stopped," Ginny complained splashing her. Seamus came up and splashed them both starting a splash fest.

            Hermione watched from Ron's bedroom window. She sighed, Ginny really had changed and they had been blind to it. Truthfully, Hermione was scared that Harry might fall for the new Ginny. Like Ginny, Hermione had changed too. Her hair was now strait and a rich brown color and her eyes were a chocolate brown. She felt am arm snake around her waist and she turned to face her boyfriend. Ginny and Harry, yea right.

            Ginny, Keanna and Seamus spent the rest of the day splashing each other and laughing.  That night Ginny sat at her window watching the stars. She saw a shooting star and quickly made a wish only to realize it wasn't a star but an owl. It landed swiftly on her window sill. She carefully opened the letter.

_Virginia__,_

_            I have some leads on who committed the murder. My main one though is Gregory Jemez. He has been gloating around the common room that the girl was easy and that he was glad she died (his words not mine). I'll see you when you get back._

_                                                                                    Yours Truly,_

_                                                                                     Draco Malfoy_

            Ginny nodded and sent a quick reply before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

A/n it was nothing special but I do need to know SEAMUS or CHARLIE. I did do something different though with adding how Hermione felt; tell me if you like. Oh and by the way; one of my reviews mentioned Harry feeling guilty. Nice observation. 

Write more soon,

~*Rhi*~


	6. Hogwarts agian

A/n  Sorry I haven't written in a while. I was on the computer for hours upon hours writing the last two chapters and I stood up after posting them and strained my back. The fact that I'm in a car right now (coming home from a Wild Wood weekend with my family), sitting in a position that isn't good for my back might result in errors in this chapter (lol). Anyway I have yet to decide between Charlie and Seamus for Keanna. If you have any suggestions on the murder part of this fic; just add it in the review or email me at Moondragon892@aol.com. Enjoy this chapter and please review; it makes me so happy to see that people enjoy my story.         The week flew by and Sunday soon came. Sunday morning was hectic at the Weasley home; so hectic that Molly fainted numerous times upon hearing that Peneolpe's family's plane was late. After Arthur calmed her down she took charge; bustling about the house much like Keanna was before they came to the Burrow.          Ginny, who was in the wedding, stood infront of her floor length mirror, Keanna behind her curling her hair (Ginny's hair not Keanna's). Ginny's dress was a hunter green spaghetti strap that went very well with her red hair, now in tight spirals.         "You look gorgeous," Keanna breathed as she sprayed the red head's hair with a magical spray that kept the curls from falling out but didn't look like there was any spray in her hair.         "So do you," Ginny said hugging the girl who was dressed in a light blue dress that was cut to her knees. Her hair was half up, a cloud of her chestnut curls around her face.                                                                              

                The two girls laughed as they heard Molly downstairs yelling at Fred and George who had apparently tried out one of there new products on the groom (who's tuxedo was now maroon with gold spots)

        Keanna followed Ginny downstairs only to see the entire Weasley family (excluding Molly and Percy), the dream team, and Seamus all on the ground laughing. Percy stormed up the stairs, glaring at the twins.

        "Hey Percy, remember GOOOOO GRYFINNDOR!!!" Bill joked as he slammed his door. (A/n just so you know that isn't my joke I read it in a story and thought it would be funny to add it here. Sorry to the writer who invented it but I gave you credit). 

        "Okay people, all of you finish getting ready!" Molly yelled as everyone scurried away from the elderly woman.

        Five hours, many yells, one too many pranks, a letter from Draco, and a very flustered Keanna later; the bride's family had arrived. Dumbledore stood at under the archway; Percy next to him. Peneolpe's younger sister, Judy, started up the aisle throwing rose petals as she went. Arthur and Molly came next sitting in their designated seats. Charlie and one of Peneolpe's bride's mates were next followed to Bill and another. Ginny couldn't help but smile when she saw Ron going up the aisle with Kelin on his arm. She  looked gorgeous and Ginny was sure the next time these to did that it would be at their own wedding. All the Weasley's headed down the aisle ending with Harry escorting Ginny down. Once everyone was in their positions, the wedding march began to play. Penelope started to walk her dress floating around her. Her pale blonde hair lay in loose curls on her frail shoulders and her blue eyes sparkled with something new (A/n why I described Peneople is still a mystery to me (lol) any way on with the wedding). 

        "Dearly Beloved…" Ginny's body was present but her mind was a Hogwarts thinking of Jenna and the possible suspects. In Draco's letter he stated that Abby had been seen with Jenna the night she was murdered; the Slytherian had an alibi (five people, including a Gryffindor had seen him at the ball). She snapped out of her world to hear clapping and to see her brother and new sister-in-law to kiss. Everyone headed into a large white tent where the reception would take place.

        "You totally zoned out there, Gin. What's wrong?" Keanna asked walking next to her.

        "I was thinking about the murder, I got another letter from Draco; Abby was with Jenna the night of the murder," Ginny said as she watched the couples dance.  

        "And the Slytherian?" Keanna asked, taking a sip of soda.

        "Five people and a Gryffindor saw him at the ball," Ginny informed her.

        "Who?"

        "Dean Thomas,"

        "He's reliable enough," 

        "Yeah, I just want this case over with. I mean I want the person caught and thrown in Azkaban!" Ginny sighed.

        "Cheer up, we're at a wedding. We seriously need to have some fun," Keanna said as she grabbed Ginny's hand. The two started dancing next to each other, desperately trying to lighten up. 

        "May I have this dance?" and Ginny watched her bestfriend being led off by her favorite brother.

        "Hey Gin, want to dance with a rejected man?" Seamus asked with a side smile. Ginny knew it pained him to see Keanna laughing with Charlie but she also knew that Keanna hadn't chosen yet.  

        "Rejected? I seem to remember a pretty blonde back home that is completely smitten with you," Ginny said as she and him danced in a friendly sibling way.

        "Wait….who?" his face showed that he remembered as he added "Gwen. But she's still not Keanna," his eyes darkened as he watched Charlie hold her close; little did he know someone else's darkened when they saw him holding the redhead. 

        Soon they found themselves back at Hogwarts. 

        "Hey Kean, did Charlie make you promise to write him?"  Ginny joked as they unpacked.

        Keanna just rolled her eyes and finished getting ready.

        "We have to question Abby today, right?" Keanna asked as they entered the library. 

        "Yup, Seamus is asking Gwen to check out her bedroom." Ginny replied, taking notice that Draco was sitting at one of the tables. Keanna followed her gaze.

        "Awww, Ginny's got a crush," she teased bumping Ginny slightly with her hip.

        "Do not,"

        "Do too,"

        "Not"

        "Too"

        "I DO NOT!!!!!" she yelled then realizing that they were in the library.

        "Do too," Keanna whispered before ducking the girls slap. 

        "Ugh!" Ginny huffed before walking away. The two approached the pig faced girl (A/n hehehehe), fake smiles on their faces.

        "Abby?" Keanna asked, sitting down at the table. The girl looked up from her magazine.

        "Yes?"

        "We're friends of the girl murdered a few weeks ago's cousin and she wanted us to put together a book of people who knew her. Could you tell us about Jenna?" Ginny asked thinking of the lie off the top of her head.

        "Jenna and I were best friends our first two years but the beginning of this year I found out she liked my boyfriend. Apparently he liked her back and the two started dating each other behind my back while he was still with me." Abby said, wiping her now tear filled contact blue eyes, " I found out and we got in this huge fight when Grey, the guy, started saying that she was forcing herself on him. I said things I shouldn't have; but so did she. All I know is that Grey was really upset about being caught and broke up with her. The night…." She now let the tears spill freely "she was killed, we made up. I said good bye to her after we made up and went to the dance. That was the last time I saw her,"

        "This guy what was his name again?" Keanna asked as she pulled out a muggle notebook and pen.

        "Grey Nemeanor," Abby said "Excuse me," and she ran out crying.

        "What do we do now?" Keanna asked, putting her head in her hands.

        "I have an idea," Draco said, taking the seat next to Ginny "You know how me and Snape are all buddy buddy, well I'm sure he won't _notice if the potion ingredients for a truth potion just disappear. We can use it on Abby to see if she's telling the truth and then on that guy Gray. They won't remember a thing; and we if one of them killed the girl, they confess to Dumbledore."_

        "Draco your brilliant!" Ginny said hugging the blonde, who looked somewhat bewildered. "Why didn't we think of that?" She asked Keanna as she returned to her seat,"

        "I don't know…." Keanna said twirling one of her curls around her finger.

        "How long will it take to brew?" Ginny said looking at Draco.

        "A week, but we need a book for it. It's in the Restricted Section though," Keanna's face lit up.

        "I have an idea," Seamus entered and sat next to Keanna, who filled him in.

        When the clock struck midnight, Keanna, Ginny, Draco, and Seamus met in the Great Hall. Keanna swished her wand and they all became invisible.

        "How?" Draco started to ask, but Ginny covered his mouth with her hand.

        Filch walked by; his eyes searching for any student out of bed.

        The four quietly made there way to the Library, where Keanna preformed another charm to show the spells protecting the restricted section (the spells had been added after Harry sneaked into the library during first year). Carefully, she began to deactivate the charms long enough for Draco to grab the book they needed. They spent the rest of the night brewing the potion in the secret room.

        When the owl post swooped in the next morning, both Ginny and Keanna received a letter.

        Ginny carefully opened the seal and red;

_Ginny,_

_        Through my famous Malfoy charm I have gotten a Ravenclaw to sneak into Grey's room and steal his only hope of seeing if he is the murderer._

_                                                        Draco_

Ginny smiled and wrote back to him.

        _Draco,_

_                Charm? Yeah right! Anyway the potion won't fall threw, I'm positive of that. Anyway, good work on **Charming **that Ravenclaw._

_                                                        A laughing Ginny_

_To the oh so annoying laughing Ginny,_

_        Oh you know; I'm charming! Don't lie, anyway thank you very much for your faith in me, the creator of the potion you are so sure won't fall threw._

_                                        The charming, superior, Draco_

        Ginny, instead of sending another letter, glared at the boy.

        "Hey, who was the letter from?" Ginny asked, Keanna noticing she was writing b_ack._

" Oh, no one" She tried to hide the letter and failed when Ginny grabbed it from her hand.

        _Dearest Keanna,_

                 Romania seems so dull now compared to the time I spent with you (as cheesy as that sounds). I wrote to see how the investigation is going on the murder of the girl and to have at least a small amount of touch with you. What do you plan to do come June, when you  graduate? Please write me back as soon as possible.

_                                                        Charlie_

Ginny laughed as Keanna blushed.

        "Oh my god, I never knew my brother was so cheesy," Ginny was soon rolling on the ground laughing.

        "It's not funny!!!!" Keanna said taking her letter and putting it in her bag "Now come on, we're gonna be late for Herbology," She started walking away then called, "Mrs. Malfoy," she then broke off into a run aware that Ginny was now chasing her.

        A/n I hope you liked this chapter. Anyway I realize I added some Charlie/Keanna romance but Seamus cant have all of it. Please tell me in the review (clearly). Anyway Next chapter up soon. And guess what; I'm finally home (lol). Review!!!

**~Rhi~**


	7. Heart Broken Follower

A/n Hey all I'm so sorry about the last chapter and how late it was. It was on the laptop and I was too lazy to put it on a floppy then on my computer. Sorry all! Anyway I have a vague idea what I'm going to do for the Keanna situation; thanks to Regn Hino. She had a great idea but I'm gonna alter it a little. Anyway enjoy!

         Ginny snuggled closer to the satin sheets on her bed. The maroon down comforter could make even the biggest early bird wish for a few more hours of sleep. The red head turned onto her left side resisting the urge to get up.

        "Ginny! We're gonna be late!" Keanna called from the bathroom once the water stopped running.  All she received as a  reply was Ginny's muffled  mhmmm.  Keanna, finally annoyed with her best friend (whom she had been trying to wake up for the past half hour), flicked her wand causing a bucket off ice cold water to hover above Ginny. "Last chance, Gin. Get up or get wet," Ginny simply rolled over. Keanna smiled shaking her head as she swished her wand causing the water to soak the red head.

        "AHHHHHHHHH!!! KEANNA JEAN KELME!!" Ginny screamed bolting out of her wet bed. Keanna just stood in the door frame an innocent smile on her face.

        "Yes?" She asked trying her best to keep from cracking up though her green eyes sparkled with laughter.

        "ugh!" Ginny quickly took a shower, dried and curled her hair, and grabbed her bag. 

        "Come on!" Keanna said grabbing her friends hand and the two began to run down to their first class. 

        Lunch soon rolled around and a still tired Ginny plopped onto the bench at the Gryffindor table. She rubbed her eyes and took a sip of her pumpkin juice. 

        "Hey" Seamus said sitting next to her. 

        "Hi," an owl swooped into the Great Hall landing next to Ginny who stroked it lovingly. She slowly untied the parchment and skimmed over it.

        _Virginia__,_

        _The potion is finished and ready to be tested. Bring the American (at this Ginny laughed; he still didn't call Keanna her name) _and Finnigan and we'll try it out on one of us then sneak into the Ravenclaw common room. Meet me in the secret room at eleven tonight.__

_                                                Draco_

       "We're meeting Draco at eleven in 'Heaven at Hogwarts'" Ginny said folding the letter up and sticking it in the back jean pocket. 

        "I'm guessing the potions done," Keanna said, not looking up from her DADA book. 

        That night three Gryffindors and a Slytherian met in a secret room, none of them noticing they were being followed. 

        "How long does the spell last?" Keanna asked sitting on the couch bringing her legs to her chest.

        "Thirty minutes with out the counter potion"  Draco said ladling the potion into small vials. "Who wants to go first," no one volunteered "Okay I'll go," He gulped then took a sip of the potion.

        "Draco, are you okay?" Ginny asked steadying the now shaking blonde boy. 

        "Yea, I'm great, love. Never better," He said then frowned,

        "Draco, did you just call me love?" Ginny asked a surprised look on her face.

        "Of course, don't people call other people who they are attracted too love?" Draco slapped his hand over his mouth and ran to the other side of the room where he pulled another vial from his bag, this one full of purple liquid. He unsealed it then guzzled the entire vial.  

        "Um….so the potion works," Seamus was the first to speak and his words caused everyone to laugh. 

        The person who had followed them stood in the corner, hidden from their view. He had seen Malfoy say he liked Ginny, he had seen how she now looked at him with affection a slight pint tint gracing her features, he saw Seamus make the joke and how he looked at the American transfer student, Keanna, who was liked by Charlie. And his was heart broken. 

        A/n I know it's short but my friend, who will remain nameless ::coughbeckycough::  was pushing me too upload the next chapter. Anyway next chapter up soon; Promise.

Rhi


	8. Confessions

A/n I love my reviewers! You guys are great, really. And I found something out: I have FANS!!! Lol sorry it just shocked me a little. Anyway  some of you were confused about the stranger. The boy followed them into the secret room. Try and guess who he is. Anyway read on.

            Ginny, Draco, Keanna, and Seamus all silently crept throughout the deserted halls of their school. The four had the potion and questions in hand all ready to interrogate Grey and Abby. Need less to say,  Draco  was still embarrassed, Ginny was  still blushing, Keanna was still trying to keep from laughing, and Seamus was  pondering. 

            The four soon approached a large picture of a girl with light blonde hair. She was sitting on a rock, watching the crashing sea in the back ground. She turned and smiled kindly.

            "Password?"  She asked, not recognizing them.

            "Jenna was great," Keanna said.

            The girl in the portrait smiled sadly and swung open.  The common was empty, a picture of Jenna hung in between the wall separating the two stair cases.  Draco saw the American visibly shudder and Ginny, his sweet Ginny, sling and arm around the girl's shoulders. Wait a minute, his _sweet _Ginny. Draco mentally slapped himself, willing his heart not to fall for the red head. Ginny silently waved him over; the others were already on the stairs while he stood stupidly in the middle of the common room.  He nodded and followed them up to the girl's dorm. 

            Keanna whispered a spell in a language Draco didn't understand and the door clicked open.  He realized she excelled in charms when she caused everyone but Abby to fall into a deep sleep, with just a flick of her wand. Draco knew he was best a potions, Ginny was best at Transfiguration, and Finnigan took D.A.D.A to a new level.  

            Ginny walked to Abby's bed and gently shook her awake. Abby rubbed her eyes and sat up; Ginny's hand flew over the girl's mouth keeping her from screaming.

            "Abby, it's us. The girls from the library." Keanna said sitting on the corner of the bed.

            "I remember…..what are you doing here?" Ginny removed her small hand from the girls face.

            "Here have some water," Ginny said taking the water/potion mixture and giving it to her.

            "Thanks," She chugged the water and Seamus shot Ginny a knowing look.

            The four received a slightly different story this time. Abby and Jenna hadn't made up. She walked in on Jenna and Grey making out and blew off at her telling her she wished she would die. Abby left the room to see Grey slap Jenna and tell her to go kill herself. Abby hadn't thought anything of it at the time.

            They then snuck into Grey's room and Keanna preformed the same charm. Ginny gave the boy the potion and stood next to his bed. Draco glared when he saw how Grey looked at Ginny.  

            "Grey what happened the night Jenna was killed," Seamus asked.

            "The two of us were making out. I never really liked her but Abby wasn't getting the job down I and Jenna could (a/n I can't believe I'm making him such a pig!). Well Abby came and started yelling at Jenna. I told her to go kill herself and she said no…."

            "And….." Draco said watching the boy, who didn't look upset at all.            

            "I did it for her" He then grinned maliciously taking out his wand.

A/n (in a sing song voice) Someone confessed. Okay I know I kind of jumped into who did it but I was running out of ideas and mysteries aren't really my strong point. I love all my reviews and I'm glad someone picked up on the Spike thing  ::melts:: I love him. I'm sorry that I don't put all your names in my a/ns but when ever I'm writing my sisters on the internet. That'll change soon though because my step fathers running cable through out the house so no more AOL. Please review.

Rhi

Next Time on Complete Opposites:  Grey's eyes flickered as he twirled his wand around. He said a simple spell and everyone fell to the floor with a sickening thump. His grin widened as he took their unconscious bodies into a secret dungeons.  Confessions 


	9. Hiding from the Dark Lord himself

A/n don't you all just love the way I leave ya hanging? Anyway I have the internet open meaning I can respond to all your reviews; so here we go from the 7th chapter up because as much as I love my reviews I wanna get on with this chapter.

**Nostamoon**: Thanks for reviewing and the vote

**Yaya**: your review made me smile. So glad you like Charlie so much.

**Saintlysmile**: Thank you for all your reviews and the vote. Don't work on your math too much!

**Jlo's-lil-baby**: thanks for reviewing

**Pivit**: BECKY! Reviewing on every chapter, lol. You better write more of your own story. Glad you picked up on the pig nosed thing. And fluffmeister? You're kidding, right?

**AtrueSlytherin**: You've reviewed a ton and I love your suggestions; maybe ill have the stranger slip it into their drinks or something.

** DobbyMania89**: Btw I love the pen name! Thanks for the review

On with the story!

Keanna's eyes widened and she leaned against the bed post, suddenly becoming short of breath. Ginny backed away and into Draco who put a protective arm around her while Seamus was still in shock.

        Grey, the grin still on his face, pulled back his covers and got out of the bed. Keanna's eyes, if even possible, grew wider still. On Grey's arm was the oh to familiar skull with a snake coming out of it's mouth. His eyes twinkled when he saw her reaction. 

        "You're a death eater?" Keanna asked composing herself for the moment. 

        "Yes, my master wanted the girl dead. And since you three snooped you'll have to have the same fate as her."

        "Three?" Ginny asked

        "Three, you see Weasley the master needs and heir. And who better to bear him that heir than a one of the Weasleys who have been strictly pure bloods since the Malfoys and who breed faster than  rabbits."  Ginny felt Draco's arm tighten around her.

        "I won't let you take her!" Draco said venom dripping from every syllable.

        "Oh, well this is interesting. A Malfoy falling for a Weasley," All he received as a reply was a glare. "Well I must follow orders, though I know you all will die."   Grey's eyes flickered as he twirled his wand around. He said a simple spell and everyone fell to the floor with a sickening thump. His grin widened as he took their unconscious bodies into a secret passageway. 

        Ginny woke up chained to a wall in a dark room. (A/n okay they're chained in the back. Like their arms tied behind their backs) She looked to her right and saw Keanna next to her and Draco on her left. Seamus was next to Keanna.  The room was empty and hollow. Years of dirt stuck to the walls and Ginny let out a scream, realizing where she was. She was back in the chamber. 

        Draco snapped awake upon hearing Ginny scream. He saw her start shaking, tears falling from her eyes. He longed to hold her, comfort her, and stop what ever was upsetting her.

        "Gin?" he asked, trying to break the chains.

        "Not here, not again" she mumbled, rocking back and forth.

        "Ginny! Snap out of it!" Keanna yelled, as she began to fidget. 

        "What are you doing?" Seamus asked.

        "Hold on. The best thing about having muggle cousins," She slowly and carefully began to walk herself up the wall they were chained to. Seconds later her arms were in front of her "They took me to gymnastic class," she grinned. (A/n okay now I realize I'm focusing on Keanna a lot but Ginny's in a state of panic and a guy just wouldn't fit) 

        Ginny finally pulled herself together. "Okay I know what to do ," Her voice was still a bit shaky. Draco gave her a small smile as she lifted her right leg up so she could pull up her jeans. There was a sheath that held a broken wand.

        "Ron's old wand?" Keanna asked a look of puzzlement on her face. 

        "Hold you arms out," Keanna did though they were still chained to the wall. Ginny, using the hands tied behind her back, pointed the wand at the chains. The chains fell to the ground with a slight thump. Keanna reached for her own wand and unbound her feet. She then released the others.

        Draco tightly hugged Ginny, not caring that the other two saw them.

        "Why were you carrying Ron's wand?" Seamus asked as they entered the bathroom. 

        "Safety reasons," Ginny said as she replaced the wand. 

        "Did I mention I love you?" Keanna asked hugging Ginny. 

        "I know, now lets get to Dumbledore." The four started running and soon found themselves at Dumbledore's office.

        "Gummibears," Draco, who was a prefect, said.

        The four immediately started talking at once.

        "Grey," 

        "Killed Jenna,"

        "He's a death eater,"

        "Voldie wants Ginny"

        "To bear his heir"

        "He took us to the chamber"

        "Tied us up,"

        "Barely escaped,"

        "Ginny and the American saved us,"

        "Hold on!" Dumbledore said in a firm but gentle voice.  "Miss Weasley, what happened," Ginny explained the entire thing and Dumbledore's eyes turned dark. 

        "Well this is a surprise," He called all the professors to the office and told the four to go to 'Heaven at Hogwarts' (Ginny looked very surprised that he new of it).  He also told Keanna to turn them invisible, Keanna blushed that he knew she was able to do that.

        Ginny sat on the couch staring into the flames. Keanna was by the door performing a series of locking charms that would take years to get threw. Draco sat next to Ginny playing with her hair while Seamus was asleep in a sleeping bag at the far side of the room. Ginny shuddered; she was in hiding: from the dark lord himself.

 A/n Hope you liked it! Anyway remember to review and I could use so encouraging words; I'm little swamped with school. Lol anyway next chapter on it's way.

Rhi


	10. The Plan

A/n  I am so sorry about the way Fanfiction is, I wasn't able to upload the first pre-write of the plan. I re-read it and am making a ton of changes on it now. Enjoy!

And on with the show:

       Dumbledore sat in his office his head in his hands. He was worried to say the least. The information the four had disclosed to him had turned out true. Grey was a death eater, he did kill Jenna, and Voldemort did want Ginny to bear his heir. How Dumbledore knew this: Severous Snape. He still acted as a spy and confirmed all his suspicions that students in his school were unsafe.  A group of Ministry workers had found Grey trying to escape into the forest. He was sent to the last place anyone would ever want to go, Azkaban. What really took the old head master by surprise was the Grey was in Ravenclaw: further proving his theory that Slytherians weren't the only death eaters.  He knew that the four were safe, but he wasn't to sure what he was going to do. Voldemort wanted them more than he wanted Harry Potter.

       "Albus?" He looked up to see Professor McGonagall watching him worriedly. "Fudge is here to speak to you…" The old man stood up and went to discuss the situation at hand with the Minister of Magic. 

       Ginny snuggled closer to the warm body holding her tight. She knew who it was, Draco. She couldn't really explain how the two had been attracted to each other, but after the kiss on the Quidditch pitch she was sure she had fallen for the blonde. She chuckled mentally, who would have guessed. If a year ago someone told her she'd be laying in his arms now she would have shipped em off to Mungos. Ginny was confused herself. Many things had happened over the last few months, what was she too do now.   

       "Wait, Dumbledore will get us out of here soon," Draco whispered to her, she had said the last thing out loud.

       Just as the words were out of his mouth, Dumbledore walked into the room with the minister of magic. 

       "Speak of the devil," Keanna, who was writing something, whispered to Ginny.

       "Good Morning all," Dumbledore's eyes were back to their usual smile.

       "What's with the happy face? We're trapped in a room and Ginny's about to become Mrs. I-have-to-keep-trying-to-take-over-the-world-even-though-I've-failed-countless-times, no offence Gin," Seamus said.

       "None taken," Ginny said before Draco could speak.

       "Well, we have found a way around that Mr. Finnigan." Fudge said, sitting down.

       "Yes we have. Miss Weasley this requires quite a lot from you. I hate putting my students in danger but this will put you in a ton of it. First off you must be captured. Then stay in the presence of Voldemort for about an hour before you simply say no," 

              Keanna's face lit up, "A Bcemus spell! She feels threatened and appears to a safe location!"

       "Where a bunch of Aurors will be waiting wands drawn," Dumbledore's smile grew wider.

       "Wait what do you mean I have to stay with him," Ginny asked, a confused look on her face.

       "It will take us an hour to get the spell set up. Can you handle an hour with him?"

       "Yes," Ginny said bravely standing up.

       They decided that the plan-to-destroy-Voldie, as Keanna had named it, would occur the next evening. Ginny would sit outside, alone, where Snape had told the others she would be, when the death eaters would grab her and take her to Voldie. She would stay with him for about an hour then she would call out the spell and disappear to a clearing where thirty Aurors, Dumbledore, the professors, and her team would be waiting.  

"Ginny," Draco called. It was the night the plan would be carried out. "I just wanted to tell you: IthinkI'vefalleninlovewithyou…." 

       "Draco….what did you say?" 

       "I….I…Th…think….I've…fall…fall…fallen in l…lo…love with you," he stuttered out. She grinned and kissed him passionately, not completely knowing how this came to be.

       "Me too," The red head continued out the door, turning back to catch the goofy smile on his face. She sat herself under the tree, trying to look natural. Two death eaters appeared in front of her. She 'pretend' struggled as they apperated her to a grave yard. Voldemort stood there wearing smirk of accomplishment.   He slowly approached her.

       "Virginia, how good to see you. You know why I brought you here do you not? You are to bear my heir" 

       She spat on him as two death eaters bound her to tombstone.  Voldemort slapped her, leaving a stinging pain.

       "Don't you dare speak to me like that!" 

       "I'll speak to you however I want to, Voldie," He winced as she emphasized the Voldie. Pulling a shiny new knife from it's sheath he smiled as he saw her stiffen.

       "What were you saying,"

       "I'm not scared of you," she retorted before felling extreme pain as the dagger slashed across her arm.

       "How about now," Ginny glared at the man as her blood dotted the ground. She wanted to say the spell but she knew she had to wait until the clock struck midnight. She had to wait.

       "Never, you're a cruel and heartless jerk who has never loved and never will be loved," She yelled before he flicked out his wand.

       "More pain is needed for me to gain your respect I see." He yelled a spell and Ginny felt the arm that he had slashed break. She screamed as the clock struck midnight.

       "Hey Voldie," he turned "Kiss this, HELMUA CUMLAN," she disappeared as he and his death eaters followed her right into the clearing. 

       "Avada Kedavra!" The Aurors, Dumbledore, all the professors, Keanna, Seamus, Draco, and Ginny (who had drawn her wand) yelled at once. The death eaters and the good guys started a large fight. Keanna stunned a few before being tackled. Dumbledore killed that death eater before taking down another one. Draco took out a few, including his own father. Seamus hexed a few as Ginny punched Voldemort. All the death eaters dead, Ginny yelled the final curse.

"Avada Kedavra" Voldemort fell to the floor lifeless. Ginny screamed in delight and hugged Draco. Out of the corner of her eye she saw everyone rejoice. 

       "Excuse me, students. I have an announcement to make. The murder has been caught and sent to Azkaban," Dumbledore announced that night at dinner. Everyone stopped eating and looked over to the trio then the Slytherian table, everyone was there. "Mr. Grey Neamuar was a death eater, close to Voldemort himself. Our next announcement calls for four amazing seven year students to stand up," everyone expected to see Harry, Hermione, and Ron stand up. "Miss. Keanna Kelme, our American transfer student's, knowledge in charms is extraordinary which is why we want to award her with a job offer for the Ministry," Keanna blushed red as everyone applauded. "Mr. Seamus Finnigan kept a clear head threw out this year; we would also like to offer him a job as an Auror." Seamus blushed as red as Keanna. "Mr. Draco Malfoy's potions indeed helped threw out this traumatic year, he to we offer a job. And finally Miss. Virginia Weasley, she was chosen by Voldemort himself to bear his heir. The amazing way she over came it earns her a job" Ginny smiled, her arm was in a cast but Madam Pompfry had cured most of the wounds. The hall gasped upon seeing her "These four not only discovered the murderer but they defeated Voldemort for good this time. Keanna, Seamus, Draco, and Ginny are national hero's who braved extreme dangers and stuck together the entire time. To these four I not only award jobs but awards for defeating the worst dark wizard our world has ever seen." Everyone applauded so hard bruises started to form on their hands. (A/n my smile was so wide when I typed this!) 

       Ginny smiled at Draco who flashed her a grin that everyone saw. Harry, Ron, and Hermione congratulated them all and returned to their seats. 

       "Seamus!" The boy, now man, turned and saw Gwen running towards him. 

       "Hey," he was silenced as she kissed him. Needless to say all his feelings for Keanna disappeared as he deepened the kiss with the blonde. 

       "Gin," Keanna nudged her friend, who was kissing Draco. They turned and smiled at Seamus, happy that he was in love. 

       A month later our four heroes stood in front of all the younger years. All were wearing robes of their house colors with graduation hats covering their hair. Ginny's hand was locked in Draco's as the people started to be called up to graduate.

       "Seamus Finnigan," He stepped forward removing his arm from around Gwen's waist and shook Dumbledore's hand before getting of the stage. 

       "Keanna Kelme," Keanna flashed the hall a grin before hugging Dumbledore (she was the first to do so), receiving her diploma, and slapping hands with Ginny who couldn't help but smile at her friend. 

       "Draco Malfoy," He squeezed Ginny's hand, shook Dumbledore's, and followed Keanna off the stage.

       The names went on until "Virginia Weasley," She smiled shyly before hugging Dumbledore and returning back to Draco's side.

       "I give you the class of 2004!" A sea of hats flew into the air as the class rejoiced.

       "Ginny!" Ginny hugged her brother who was the only one who had actually come over to say congratulations to her.

       "Char, you came!"

       "And miss my only sister and her very hot friend graduate," his eyes landed on Keanna who was talking to Draco. He smiled as he heard her.

       "It's Keanna, Draco. Not the American!" She smiled as they locked gaze then turned back to him.

       "Charles Weasley you hurt my friend and I'm gonna kill you!" She playfully slapped his arm before walking him towards Draco.

       "Draco, this is Charlie. He's my favorite brother so be nice," She said before pulling away from Charlie and next to Draco. Charlie shot Keanna a look that said 'Are they?' She nodded and pointed to Seamus and Gwen before mouthing 'them too'. He winked and looked Draco over.

       "It's nice to meet you," He shook his hand firmly no tension at all like most people, Draco liked this guy. An owl then swooped down and landed near Keanna.

       "Gin, our letters came!" Keanna said holding up four letters. Ginny grinned and grabbed her letter. Inside was a long letter, two keys, and a check. The others contained the same thing.

       "What's that?" Charlie asked.

       "Ministry, our award for defeating Voldie," Keanna said pulling out one of the two keys; it looked like a car key. "Oh yeah, we get cars!" 

       "If I just met you I'd think you were a muggle." Seamus joked. Draco smiled and walked a little off only to be grabbed. 

       "You hurt Ginny and I'll kill you," the person whispered.

       "No need to worry, I love her," Draco smirked at the person who simply glared and walked away. For the second time the boy who lived heart broke as Ginny and Draco kissed again.

       "Hey guys…." Ginny said as they exited the building.

       "Yeah," Draco asked.

       "We did it….we're done. No more school, no more Hogwarts, no more Voldemort. We saved the world."

       "Not what you expected?" Gwen asked.

       Ginny smiled and looked at the people standing in front of her: Seamus, Gwen, Keanna, Charlie, and Draco. Her smile widened. "No, it was just what I expected,"

A/n Okay now here are answers to some of your questions. Ginny was bummed up to 7th year because of her grades; Keanna was already in 7th year. I realize that some of you aren't to happy about how everything worked out but everyone won. The sequel is going to be called "Apparently Opposites Attract' and it'll be posted soon after this. Anyway hope you liked the revisions!

Rhi 


End file.
